


我的天才女友

by oikawarain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawarain/pseuds/oikawarain
Summary: >朝联娜性转>有传
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1

“你说黄仁珺会答应谁啊，二班那个班长，还是高三那个帅哥？”

“谁知道呢，但她不是单纯小仙女吗，还是别沾人间烟火了，给我们这些平凡少女留点好男人吧。”

“她和李东淑、罗渽敏可是闺蜜啊，她能单纯吗？”

“拜托，没看到她们把她保护得多好吗......我们怀疑有什么用，那群男的不怀疑就行了。而且她演技是得有多好，才能一直保持着这种单纯少女的姿态啊，我们还是多担心一下自己吧，明天放学了一起去逛下商场吧，要圣诞节了呢......”

“呀，我还不知道你的小心思！不就是为了他嘛......那明天见哦。”

今年的冬天来得很早，十月中的时候N城的最低气温就已经到了个位数。家长们不断催促的冬季制服还在赶工，女孩们穿着夏季百褶裙在永远不会通地暖的南方教学楼里穿梭着，小皮鞋在大理石地板上跳踢踏舞，但谁都不想先穿上厚重的御寒棉袜，生怕成为人群中那个腿最粗的存在。但明明都是同样的圆领衬衣、红色领结、绀色西服和制服裙，明明都被刺骨的穿堂风侵袭，有些女孩总是那么的不同。

李东淑的裙子又被她裁短了2cm，蜜色的长腿毫不在意阴沉的冷风。她的衬衣永远不扣前两颗扣子，也不经常束进裙子里，飒飒的风吹动裙摆和衬衣，胸口樱花形状的乳贴若隐若现，男孩的视线离不开她姣好的身形，女孩们虽然盯着她的背影悄悄地说闲话，但心里多少还是参杂了些许羡慕嫉妒。而罗渽敏最惹人注目的除了她的脸外就是那头张扬的粉发，她把马尾扎得很高，马尾随着她轻快的步子左右晃动着，她没穿小腿袜，纤细的脚踝裸露在空气里，左边脚窝纹的是一颗小小的水蜜桃，右边脚窝纹的是一只兔子的简笔画。走在她俩中间的黄仁珺倒是普通的打扮，双马尾乖巧地耷在胸前，窄窄的肩膀上还披着一件小西装——那被李东淑装饰得花里胡哨的姓名牌大大方方地展示着它的原主。不过她的脸倒是一点也不普通，水汪汪的眼睛和可爱的脸颊肉给她的乖巧更添加了点稚嫩的元素。

三个与众不同的女孩快步穿梭在楼层之间，直奔科技楼楼顶的温室——那是她们的刚入学时拍定的秘密据点。

“这是我喊李帝努找他哥寄过来的，网上说味道不错，双爆珠我也是第一次抽。”罗渽敏熟练地从西服内口袋里掏出烟盒、抽出两根细长的女士烟，一根叼在了自己嘴里，一根递给了黄仁珺，李东淑撇了撇嘴，变戏法似的掏出了白羊座的zippo，给黄仁珺和罗渽敏点上了烟。

“我简直像个小太妹，还每天给点烟呢！黄仁珺你什么时候自己拿着打火机，天天藏在我这儿，马克哥上次抱我的时候还被这个东西膈到了！很败人兴致的好吗。”李东淑翘腿坐在温室的花台上，脚有一搭没一搭地踹着旁边的葡萄架。“哎，李帝努真是个神经病，我等会放学了还要这来给他浇花，他什么时候再来上学啊，我就不该跟他做这个交易——一个给你俩抽烟喝酒的地方罢了，还要专门来这个温室，这下好了，活儿都给我了。”

罗渽敏眯着眼睛蹲在温室的通风口吞云吐雾，听完李东淑的叨叨抬眼给李东淑了一个标准的白眼：“你不是太妹是什么？马克哥哥的专属甜心？恶不恶心啊李东淑。以及葡萄藤不是我修的吗？你眼睛是瞎了吗？不过我也不知道李帝努什么时候回来，开学第一天见完班主任后他就搬了一座玻璃温室来，然后从开学第二天开始请假到现在，真的没谁了，要不是他爹护着，他早就被劝退了。”

黄仁珺一直没说话，她的眼睛里一点光亮也没有了，她窝在一株还没开花的茉莉旁，唇角完全耷拉了下来，那样子比罗渽敏生气时还冷漠一些。那是一种外人见不到的、和她平时单纯开朗完全背道而驰的气质。等她抽完那根蓝莓薄荷双爆珠，狠狠地把烟蒂按进铺着方块瓷砖的地板后，她才施施然开口：“李东淑那么纯，除了李马克和我们外都被她的外表骗了吧。东淑呀，我和你真的是绝配，一个演浪一个装纯——不对，是我们三个真的绝配，渽敏还在装直女呢，一个比一个演得像。要是让那群只会用下半身思考的废物知道，他们的垫底辣妹李东淑其实纯到连胸都不给自己男朋友摸，他们的双面女神罗渽敏正在等待那个大她10岁的温柔姐姐跟她床上激战，他们那个纯洁少女——纯洁少女黄仁珺哈哈哈哈，老娘说不下去了，真他妈的晦气。那些蠢货知道后会不会哭啊，是美梦破灭的感觉呢。”

三个女孩在这座小小的温室里笑作一团，像三只孤独的小动物用抱在一起假装快乐这种方式来取暖。

2

外高有一个神秘的地方，任何老师都不能进去的地方——那个在新高一入学第一天平地而起的，科技楼顶楼的温室。

最靠谱的，也是唯一正确的说法是那个温室是校董儿子要求搭建的。他叫李帝努，是今年新高一的学生。大部分人对他的认知都来自于校园论坛，那上面有着他入学考试满分的成绩单、一张模糊的侧脸照片（不少女孩们都为了那张照片彻夜难眠）、还有无数个从搜索引擎上下载下来的获奖记录：从国际象棋联赛到街舞比赛，从生物竞赛到电子竞技，李帝努人生里好像就没有第二名这个概念。

但校园里没有几个人知道，李东淑和罗渽敏是李帝努的发小。

原因之一是因为李帝努从小学到初中都在省会念国际学校，一般都是放假时才会和李东淑罗渽敏见面。原因之二是因为李帝努十分抗拒拍照，好像好好合照对他来说比做一张数学竞赛卷子还要困难，所以没有人在网红po主罗渽敏的ins里看到过这个男孩的影子。

有些时候黄仁珺也会被李东淑和罗渽敏勾起对这个男孩的好奇心，但是她从来不开口询问，也不接任何关于这个男孩的话题，就像她也清楚，罗渽敏和李东淑也不会告诉李帝努她们三人之间的秘密一样－－她们都知道有些记忆只属于一部分固定的人，与其探究别人的过去，还不如好好经营现在这段友谊。

但是墨菲定律总是灵验。

按照外高的传统，每年圣诞节都会举行俗套的联欢晚会。

民主如外高，连晚会主持人都是由所有全校学生投票选出的。毫不例外地，所有人眼中善良单纯、可爱开朗、成绩优异的完美女孩黄仁珺被推选成为了女主持人。但让人大吃一惊的是，从未露面过的李帝努竟然以一票之差胜过了现任学生会主席，成为了民选男主持人，更让所有人惊讶的是，他在接到消息后竟然答应了。

黄仁珺刚刚洗完澡出来，随便套了件白色吊带睡裙后就看到了手机上蹦出来的微信好友申请，那个人备注里写着李帝努三个字，黄仁珺心里骂了李东淑和罗渽敏一千遍，然后按下了同意的按钮。

没想到的是，刚刚同意好友申请，那边的视频通话就打了过来，黄仁珺被吓了一跳，不小心触碰到了接受键，一个穿着白色套头衫的男孩的面孔就突然出现在了手机屏幕上，而右上角自己这边的小屏幕上正显示着她胸部及以上的部分。刚刚从温暖的浴室里出来和室外的冷空气接触，黄仁珺的乳头应激性的硬了，正抵着薄薄的一层睡裙，努力地想要展露着她美丽的颜色。黄仁珺不动声色地把镜头上移，火速调整表情，露出了一个甜美的微笑，她轻咳了声然后开口：“你好，李帝努同学，请问有什么事情吗？”

李帝努好像并没有注意到黄仁珺的小动作，他开门见山地说了他关于主持稿的计划，并礼貌地询问黄仁珺的空闲时间，说他可以随时配合进行合稿。

李帝努说话的语速和语调都很平稳，表情也很平淡，一点也不像黄仁珺密友眼里那个不善言辞、老是傻笑的神经病。黄仁珺看着他高挺的鼻梁、薄薄的嘴唇、眼角的泪痣，有些走神了，表情变得有点木讷。直到李帝努再一次询问，黄仁珺才又一次扬起一个甜美的微笑。她隔着屏幕，盯着李帝努的眼睛，说下周二晚上可以练习，然后她又抬起手臂，把半湿的头发拢起，用放在手边的卡子挽了个凌乱但美丽的丸子头，过程中那纤细的手臂展露无遗，她侧了侧头，露出了她天鹅一般的优雅的颈脖，跟李帝努说了再见。

黄仁珺看着李帝努目不转睛的眼睛，心里一阵不屑，暗地嘲笑着男人都一个鬼样。

但她不知道的是，李帝努盯着看的是她的那个发型、她挽头发的动作，还有她用的那个、上面有茉莉雕花的发卡——李帝努总觉得这些要素都莫名的熟悉。

TBC


	2. 我的天才女友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >朝联娜昀性转  
> >有一句传

3

周二如期而至，黄仁珺和李帝努最后商定于晚自习时在温室里对稿。最开始黄仁珺是想在她任职的学生会办公室里对稿的，但是经李东淑提醒李帝努是打败了现任主席的神秘男子后，黄仁珺默默的撤回了刚刚发出去的微信消息，决定把地点定在的温室。

不出黄仁珺所料，李帝努白天还是没来上课。晚上的时候罗渽敏不想去食堂吃饭，李东淑要去找李马克进行晚间密会，黄仁珺想了想，在便利店随手买了块面包就去了温室。

科技楼整栋都是漆黑的，过了上课的时间后只剩下声控的感应灯，让黄仁珺不得不上一层楼跺一次脚。等她到了最高层的楼梯拐角时，她看见了乖乖穿着学校制服的李帝努在天台门口站着等她，冬天的冷风毫不留情地吹乱了他的头发，他加了绒的西装外套拿在手里，随着风肆意的飘扬。

“风太大了，而且按照狭管效应，你等会走的这段路风会更大，你把这件外套系在腰上吧。我没有穿过。”李帝努一边说话一边走下来，把衣服递给了黄仁珺，然后没做停留地又转身上了楼，走进了那座打着暖黄色光的温室。

黄仁珺下意识地接过了衣服、回复了一句谢谢，然后小跑着进去了。

黄仁珺觉得李帝努这个人可能有点闷骚。她一进温室就看到了一棵被装饰得很精美的松树，在最显眼出还挂了三张小卡片，黄仁珺自恋的想那应该是她们三个人的。

温室本来没有桌椅的，李东淑每次上来陪她们抽烟喝酒时都坐在窄窄的花台边缘，而罗渽敏和黄仁珺更喜欢蹲着，蜷缩的姿势让她俩更有安全感。但是今天黄仁珺一进去就被李帝努带到了葡萄架后面新入驻的原木桌椅旁，木头没有上封层，黄仁珺很喜欢这种粗糙的质感。

“谢谢你的校服，今天的风真的很大呢。”黄仁珺的笑容很明媚，可爱的小虎牙在暖光下给人一种娇憨的感觉，但是李帝努的表情还是很平淡，他甚至连微笑都没有回赠，只是从书包里拿出了本就打印好的文稿，整理了一下然后继续等着黄仁珺的下一句话。

黄仁珺本以为李帝努对她是有好感的，继上次那个视频通话后他们又进行数次文字交流，李帝努话不是很多，但是给黄仁珺发的表情都很可爱，黄仁珺有时候都觉得他在撒娇，再加上今天那贴心绅士的举动，黄仁珺都怀疑他在撩自己。但现在李帝努的淡定也不像是装出来的，他平静的眼神从来都不躲避和她接触。

黄仁珺眼神一瞥，刚刚好看到了李帝努黑色书包旁挂着的一个和他不太相符的挂件，于是她右手托腮、微微偏头，柔顺的双马尾俏皮地摇晃了一下，然后她笑着开口，打破了她认为的尴尬局面：“你书包上还挂了个玉桂狗呢，我超级喜欢玉桂狗！没想到帝努你的喜好这么可爱，和你放一起有点反差萌。”

“啊......这是认识的姐姐送的，她觉得我笑起来很像玉桂狗。”李帝努好像有点心不在焉。但说罢他抬起头朝着黄仁珺笑了一下，大大方方地展示了他和玉桂狗的相似之处。

黄仁珺被那个笑容给惊得楞了一秒。李帝努的眼睛弯的恰到好处，他极具攻击性的面容一下子被这个笑容抚平了，就连那个本该有些魅惑、性感意味的泪痣都成为了可爱的加分点。她好像明白为什么李东淑说李马克和李帝努一个德行了。——那是一种无忧无虑成长起来的人特有的德行，那是种只能在象牙塔里才会看到的坦诚与通透，黄仁珺再熟悉不过、也再羡慕不过了。

为了掩饰那一秒的失态，黄仁珺立刻转移话题，想快点开始对稿，但李帝努的回答让她更加手忙脚乱。

“可你不是还没有吃晚饭吗？先吃吧，我去自动售卖机买瓶喝的，你是要咖啡还是牛奶？”李帝努也学着黄仁珺刚刚的样子偏了偏头，然后顿了一顿，又露出了一个有点傻乎乎的笑容：“我很喜欢冬天的热牛奶呢，让人心情好好。”

黄仁珺看着灯光下李帝努那蓬松的头发，表达着我很开心的笑眼，真的觉得自己可能是遇见了一只柔软的小狗，来弥补家里不准自己圈养小狗的遗憾。

“啊......那雪碧吧。”黄仁珺下意识地回答。

“红豆包配雪碧吗，我下次也尝试一下这个吃法哦。”李帝努穿着一件薄薄的衬衣下楼了，留下黄仁珺在温暖的温室里通红着脸懊悔。

4

黄仁珺在圣诞晚会上不仅要主持，还要表演一个独舞，虽然她觉得中国舞和圣诞节搭配起来不伦不类的，但是应召大家的要求，黄仁珺还是上台了。

第一次彩排的时候李帝努迟到了，黄仁珺在离彩排开始还有半个小时的时候接到了李帝努的微信说有突发情况，他们一家人正在前往医院，可能会迟到，如果情况不好也许不能来。黄仁珺看了看时间和那群正在热火朝天准备着的同学，突然感到一阵无力。她摆了摆头打起精神，立刻联系了不在场的晚会负责老师，无可奈何地用李帝努父亲的名头旁敲侧击，幸好负责老师这边立刻通知了学生负责人，以老师的威压解决了同学们的不满。

李帝努到的时候彩排已经到了中间部分了，台上的话剧刚刚开演。他穿着一身端正的礼服出现在礼堂门口，额前的头发被梳了上去，但是因为为了赶时间的跑动而垂落了几缕，这点修饰让他多了一点人情味，他很严肃地向众人赔礼了道歉，但是没有解释任何原因，然后向现场负责人说他点了100人份的外送点心赔礼不是，如果不够他继续再加，黄仁珺一听那牌子心里一惊，心里想着不愧是校董家的小孩。

黄仁珺来解围的时候李帝努已经和负责人打了好几个来回的太极了。黄仁珺扯了扯李帝努的衣袖，注意到他手上还拿了一支花，聪明如黄仁珺，她知道那只花只可能属于她。

“本是给你准备的礼物，现在倒好，变成我赔礼道歉的工具了……李东淑说你喜欢茉莉花，我们家种的茉莉今天刚刚好全都开花了。”李帝努顿了顿，把花递给了黄仁珺，然后又开口道：“虽然我很不想给自己的迟到找借口，但我今天确实出了一点事情，我必须解释。我们一家今晚一起去看了我哥哥未婚妻的歌舞剧末场......我哥的未婚妻、也就是昀昀姐姐她谢幕时不慎跌倒了......”

李帝努话没说完就被黄仁珺打断了。

“什么！昀昀姐姐！你说的是董思成吗？她现在在哪里，怎么样了！”黄仁珺脸色刷白，身姿不停的颤抖，她一把抓住李帝努的左手，手上的茉莉花掉在了地上。

旁人似乎没见过黄仁珺如此大声地说过话，都投来了好奇的目光。

李帝努最开始被她的激动吓到了，看她脸色不佳，他定了定神，没有询问黄仁珺为什么认识他哥哥的未婚妻，只是轻轻地拍着黄仁珺的后背，说：“不是特别严重的伤，对昀昀姐姐的职业生涯来说只是一个短暂的休息期，她的未来不会受到很大的影响的。”

黄仁珺点点头，调整了一下表情，然后独自前往后台了。

白色的茉莉花被遗留在了李帝努脚边，李帝努低下头、弯腰捡起了那只温室里出来的花。

之后的主持很顺利，黄仁珺的独舞也很顺利的完成了，但是黄仁珺对待李帝努的态度完全变了。

李帝努以为那时因为黄仁珺还在为董思成受伤的消息而感到难过，于是他笨拙地跟在身边一起等待最后的谢幕的黄仁珺搭话：“仁珺认识昀昀姐姐吧，我的那个玉桂狗挂件就是昀昀姐姐送我的。我有时候会觉得仁珺和昀昀姐姐有点像，有点亲切的感觉哈哈。比如说第一次视频的时候你的那个发型和发卡，我见过昀昀姐姐挽过、用过相似的，还有那天你托腮时候的样子、你今天跳舞的时候做的云里前桥的样子，都和昀昀姐姐有些神似呢。这么说，李东淑有时候说的话也有点道理，好朋友之间会互相影响，她和渽敏有些时候连说话的语调都很相似。”

但是李帝努没有看见黄仁珺彻底冷下来的脸。

“说完了吗？我是认识董思成，但不是很熟。”然后黄仁珺侧身抬起头看向李帝努，换了一种李帝努听起来有点甜腻，甚至有点虚假的音调，说：“帝努，该我们去说最后的串词了哦。”

被李帝努放在胸前口袋里的、还没来得及再给黄仁珺的茉莉花终于蔫了，一朵白色的花瓣凋落在李帝努身边，被风吹得不知所踪。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

5  
圣诞晚会圆满地结束了，但是期间李帝努和黄仁珺的关系越来越僵。李帝努虽然一直都受到良好的保护、接触的人和事都很有限，但是他也是一个细致且敏感的男孩，他能体会到黄仁珺在人前故意装作两人亲密、其实内心里一点也不想和自己深交的小心思。然而他没有觉得自己被利用了，反而对黄仁珺更加好奇了。  
黄仁珺想要怎么处理两人的关系、怎么躲避自己，黄仁珺和董思成到底是什么关系，这一切的一切都让李帝努感到好奇。

晚会后，李帝努邀请黄仁珺同李东淑、罗渽敏一道去温室一趟。不出李帝努所料，黄仁珺在看到李帝努身后站着的两位好友后，还是不情不愿地答应了。  
温室暖黄色的光和明显高于室外的温度让四个人都放松不少，李帝努上前一步把挂在圣诞树上的贺卡取下来，分别放在了树下三份礼物盒子上方。  
李东淑和罗渽敏丝毫没有见外地瘫坐在一旁的凳子上，等着李帝努送礼物来。黄仁珺一言不发地站在好友的身后观察着李帝努，她的脊背不自然地紧绷着，但在她看到礼物的外包装颜色后，黄仁珺突然像泄了气的皮球一样，也学着好友的样子瘫坐下来——黄仁珺一看就知道，那个粉红色的盒子是给罗渽敏的、那个绀色接近黑色的盒子是给李东淑的、而那个巨大的明黄色的盒子，一定属于自己——李帝努是那么的细心温柔，就连普通的礼物包装盒都考虑到了三个女孩各自的喜好。他天真地把整颗柔软的心脏献给陪伴他成长的好友，也爱屋及乌对黄仁珺好，温柔得让黄仁珺舍不得展露自己身上的尖刺，生怕伤害到这颗珍贵的心。

“啊，不错嘛李帝努，你是不是悄悄关注了我的ins啊？”罗渽敏收到的是一套Lolita洋装，是罗渽敏最近种草的一条Angelic Pretty家的，华丽的品牌印花展示着其不菲的价格，黄仁珺看到李帝努不好意思地笑了一下，他开口说：“其实是问了蕾蕾，她说你一定会喜欢的，我就买了。”

李帝努话音刚落，李东淑就开始狂笑，黄仁珺疑惑地看了眼李东淑和欲言又止的罗渽敏，李东淑立刻就凑过来，装作是讲悄悄话的模样、其实声音大得不得了：“钟辰蕾，以前的学妹，罗渽敏喜欢过她——那种特别甜美的女孩、你懂的啦，我们渽敏的菜——但是罗渽敏刚想表白的时候发现她已经和朴志晟，也就是渽敏的亲弟弟在一起了，哈哈，从那时起罗渽敏就发誓只选年上了。”

黄仁珺没忍住，也笑了出来，她眯着眼睛，不经意之间和李帝努弯成月牙却仍然看得到亮晶晶的瞳仁对了个正着，黄仁珺突然感到那种紧张的感觉又回来了，立马调整了坐姿，手里紧紧地捏着李帝努给的圣诞礼物的包装袋。

李东淑边笑边拆完了礼物，是一双定制的AJ，上面绘制的是李东淑最近最喜欢的动画。李东淑满意地拍了好几张照片，才过来关注黄仁珺的礼物。

“快点快点，让我看看李帝努这个死直男在没有别人的指导和参考的情况下，会给他的最好的搭档仁珺送什么呢！这么大个盒子呢。”李东淑在黄仁珺耳边咋咋呼呼地起哄，罗渽敏也好奇地注视着黄仁珺。

黄仁珺把盒子放在圆桌上，小心地拆开了包装，慢慢的打开了盒子——

那是一盒姆明家族的玩偶。

黄仁珺鼻头一酸，眼泪毫无征兆地就掉了下来。

6

圣诞夜的聚会甚至算得上不欢而散，黄仁珺的眼泪止不住的流，不论李东淑和罗渽敏怎么问，黄仁珺都不吭声，她俩把李帝努赶走之后黄仁珺还是不愿意开口，最后在黄仁珺的坚持下，李东淑和罗渽敏目送着黄仁珺上了出租车。

当晚罗渽敏和李东淑一同给李帝努打了一个电话。在陈述了黄仁珺不佳的状态以及她最后把姆明玩偶带走了的事实之后，李东淑和罗渽敏开始了对李帝努的逼问。

“你和仁珺是怎么一回事！你们到底有没有在谈恋爱啊？她今天为什么会哭呢？”李东淑毫不客气地直入主题。“李帝努，我和渽敏知道你是什么样的人，也知道你根本不是中央空调的类型，就算是看在我俩的份上，你也不至于对仁珺这么关注。”

李帝努听罢顿了一会，有些犹豫地开口：“我也不知道她为什么哭了，其实我是通过别人才知道黄仁珺喜欢那个玩偶的。为什么会对她关注......我想......可能是因为好奇吧。我之前不经意之间知道了仁珺的一点点秘密，我的直觉告诉我那秘密背后还有一连串故事......我很想知道。但是，这么探究一个女孩的秘密是不是很不好啊......”

“你还知道很不好啊。”罗渽敏继续说：“李帝努你扪心自问，你的好奇心真的有这么重吗？还是因为对仁珺有好感，你才想知道她的故事的呢？”

“帝努，你是我俩从小玩到大的朋友，仁珺是我俩现在最要好的朋友。实话实说，我们对你们二人的了解都很不全面，你是异性、并且这几年只有假期才会回来和我们相处，仁珺和我们相处的时间也就不过四个月。但是我和东淑都很珍惜你和仁珺，所以请拜托你考虑一下我们的建议吧——仁珺不想告诉你的秘密，请你不要探究，请你尊重她。”李东淑接着罗渽敏的话继续说：“回来上课吧李帝努，你还有很长的时间可以和仁珺相处，你可以慢慢了解她，说不定哪一天，她就愿意和你、和我们分享她的这个秘密呢。”

“好。”李帝努坚定地回复。

7

高中也许是人生中时间过得最快的一个阶段了。生活甚至可以简单的划分为有体育课的日子、考试的日子和放假的日子三个部分。

李东淑在高一下学期一开学的时候力排众议，开始了她留学备战的生涯。李东淑清楚地知道李马克的能力，在她看见李马克的美国top10大学主页的浏览记录后，李东淑马不停蹄地就转去了外高国际班，她跟黄仁珺和罗渽敏说她怎么也想象不出来和李马克异国恋的情况。罗渽敏很不屑地告诉李东淑说李东淑和李马克还能谈多久都不知道，还骂李东淑是恋爱脑。黄仁珺一开始也觉得李东淑太感情用事了，但慢慢地她俩发现，李马克好像真的很能治李东淑，这个垫底辣妹终于有了一个奋斗目标。

罗渽敏在学习之余继续着她的网红po主的生活，她的头发颜色仍然保持着粉红，最近她好像爱上了滑冰，在滑冰场上一呆就是一个下午。

高二的时候钟辰蕾升学加入了她们的朋友圈，黄仁珺才真正体会到了李东淑之前所说的钟辰蕾是罗渽敏的菜——在国际班就读、不被校服束缚的钟辰蕾永远穿着可爱又华丽的洋装，混熟了之后，黄仁珺也加入了罗渽敏和李东淑捏钟辰蕾白嫩柔软的脸颊肉的行列，就算钟辰蕾的正牌男友朴志晟嫉妒到在旁边跺脚，也没人会理这个瞎吃醋的小男孩。

黄仁珺平时还是努力地保持着乖乖女优等生的形象，她仍然人前人后差别很大，但是她人前的距离感和人后的丧气感都好像在慢慢减少，李东淑嘲笑她终于像人类了点。

而李帝努和黄仁珺的关系呢，没人能说清楚。他俩一个在文科重点班一个在理科重点班，几层楼的距离让他俩明面上的交集屈指可数，在大多数人的眼里他俩只是有过一次主持搭档之交的‘拉郎配’，朋友们虽然知道两人之间的暗涌，但没有人愿意说破。

从高三开始，每个假期黄仁珺和李帝努几乎都会单独出去吃饭。李帝努总是很体贴地约包厢，黄仁珺没有拒绝李帝努的奢侈行为。在一次次的思想斗争后，她还是决定不让人知道他们之间逐渐亲密的关系。她有时候会觉得自己简直渣的无可救药，她单方面地享受着李帝努的温柔，把他当作自己专属的puppy，却不想给他任何名号。李帝努的纵容就是温床，让她的任性恣意生长。

有时候李东淑和罗渽敏也会提醒黄仁珺几句，让她把握当下、不要辜负，但是黄仁珺仍然以她和李帝努只是朋友的说辞来搪塞，也许是李帝努跟她们说了些什么，罗渽敏和李东淑最后也放弃，不再管了。

磕磕碰碰的，大家毕业了。

高考完的那天李东淑在自家别墅组织了一场小型聚会，庆祝她成年、并梦寐以求考去了李马克所在的城市，也庆祝大家彻底解放。狂欢到最后，只剩下李帝努和黄仁珺两个能喝酒的收拾烂摊子，把每个人送进刚刚分配好的客房里。

夜深人静时，李帝努洗漱完毕打开手机，第一次想写点什么记录一下自己这三年，但一条朋友圈映入了眼帘——他的哥哥在十分钟前，发了一条朋友圈，宣布他的妻子怀孕了。昀昀姐姐怀孕了。

李帝努正在编辑祝福短信，但点开他哥哥的对话框的下一秒李帝努的心跳突然乱了，恍惚之间，李帝努听到敲门声——

他打开门，发现穿着纯白睡裙的黄仁珺泪流满面地站在他的门口。

他听见黄仁珺说：“李帝努，你想不想和我做爱。”

TBC


End file.
